stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/2
Voor het archief, zie Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief ----- 2 nieuwe gemeenten? Hey, Robin, jouw stem is de allerbelangrijkste, dus daarom vroeg ik of je hier je voor of tegenstem wilt uitbrengen. Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 10:23 (UTC) * Ik heb gestemd (PS: mijn stem is niet de allerbelangrijkste hoor) 18 mei 2007 10:32 (UTC) ::President heeft toch een 'veto-stem'? 18 mei 2007 10:48 (UTC) ::P.S.: De Code al gekraakt? :D 18 mei 2007 10:50 (UTC) :::Nog niet :p 18 mei 2007 10:52 (UTC) ::::Het neemt wat tijd in beslag, maar zo heel moeilijk is het niet (zeker met mijn tip op de OP van de code). 18 mei 2007 10:55 (UTC) :::::Ik heb niet zo veel tijd meer nu (half uurtje nog, en ik wil dat aan nuttigere Libertas-dingen besteden :p) 18 mei 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::::::PS:Miss is er iemand anders die de code kan kraken 18 mei 2007 10:57 (UTC) :::::Dat begrijp ik, het is wel een nutteloos tijdverdrijf (ikzelf heb er twee uur aangezeten om de hele code te maken :-S ) 18 mei 2007 10:58 (UTC) Server down? Was de server daarstraks ff down? Ik kreeg steeds bericht dat de website niet bestond. 18 mei 2007 16:24 (UTC) :Tja, keb da ok soms (ma vandag nog nie) 18 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) (PS: int Libertaans spreken hé) ::Ja bij mij lag 'em daarnet ook urenlang down... American Eagle 18 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) (Ik spreek Standaard-Libertaans he, nog net geen Avondaans :D) :::Da waore scaarie ürtjes daorsjusts, et 't 'Vondtans is wel specia é. 18 mei 2007 16:28 (UTC) :::Was sagen Sie? 18 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) ::::Zeg mense, wat een kiekenskot is da hier ja! Wat Libertaans graag, en geen Antwaarps ofzo hé! 18 mei 2007 16:34 (UTC) :::::Ik ben een Leuvenaar ;p 18 mei 2007 16:40 (UTC) ::::::Is Utrechts ok? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:44 (UTC) :::::::We pakken best AN, niet? 18 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::::::Ach, tut mir Leid! Ich spreche es nicht! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::::::Wat zeg je? Je bent een "nicht" :p 18 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee, ik zei dat JIJ er een was. ;) Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) Regeringsgebouw Zeg Robin, zouden we geen regeringsgebouw maken? Een soort forum waarin de ministers kunnen debateren. We kunnen dat gebouw plaatsen op het eilandje in de Rivier naast Wikistad. Dan staat daar ook al iets ;-) 18 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC) :Geen forum, daarvoor hebben we forum:bestuur. Een gebouw lijkt me wel een goed idee. Op dat eilandje is goed :p 18 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::En in dat gebouw plaatsen we dan het forum:bestuur 18 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Ok (jij mag het gebouw maken :p) 18 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) ::::Lol, op dat eilandje :D gaan we er dan met een jachtje naartoe? :) Antistatique 18 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::Vanuit de Jachthaven :D 18 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :::::Geen probleem. Hoe noemen we het? Het Marmeren Huis, ter navolging van het Witte Huis? Of heb jij nog een ideetje? 18 mei 2007 19:01 (UTC) PS Ik ga met mijn prive-jet :p ::::::Privé-jet?!?! LOL. De naam is wel goed :p 18 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::::Ok, ik begin eraan. 18 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::Nu moet nog iemand het op de kaart zetten. 18 mei 2007 19:16 (UTC) Aantal huizen Ik zie dat jij meerdere huizen hebt, dit mag toch niet, of denk ik nu weer verkerd?? Rubietje88 18 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :Het is begrijpelijk dat je dit denkt... maar het mag wel. Een gewone inwoner (dat ben jij) mag 2 huizen hebben. Als je in de regering zit zijn dat er 3, en de (vice)president mag er 4 hebben. 18 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) ::Nee, ik heb het (stiekem, sorry) veranderd, maar voor de meeste veranderd er niets: ::* inwoner : 1 ::* burger : 2 ::* regerinslid : 3 ::* (vice)president : 4 :: 18 mei 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::En Rubietje, jij bent inwoner. Je wordt burger als je: :::* Robin, zeg jij dat eens ammel... 18 mei 2007 20:14 (UTC) ::::Da sta ammel op Wikistad:Rijksregister :p 18 mei 2007 20:17 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Er is op mijn scherm iets mis met de hoofdpagina. Tussen het boxje nieuws en pop'e plaatsen staat er sjabloon en bewerk en de 2 boxjes staan tegen elkaar.. 19 mei 2007 08:40 (UTC) :Ja, ik had iets veranderd. Ik zal het terugdraaien 19 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) Logo Logo: welke afmetingen nu alweer voor logo in de linkerbovenhoek van onze site? 21 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) :Gevonden: "The logo must have a width of 150 pixels and a height of 150 pixels." 21 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) ::Aja, ok. Vierkant, kan da? Ok, kzal et dan aanpassen e: transparant. 21 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::OK 21 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) Kranten Hallo meneer de president! Ik las laatst uw artikel in de Vredesgazet, en weet u, u heeft helemaal gelijk! Daarom vraag ik u of sommige kranten dan ook afgeschaft mogen worden, ik heb het over The Wiki Mirror en the Wiki Post. Ik wil graag uw antwoord horen. Gegroet, en houdoe! Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 12:57 (UTC) :Ik heb ze genomineerd ter verwijdering. Maar wat bedoel je met je laatste woord houdoe, misschien hou je goed? 23 mei 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::ja, tis Brabants ;) Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 13:04 (UTC) :Trouwens, Gebruiker:MenM is nu ook een burger :) Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 13:12 (UTC) ::Kunnen we die verwijderingsnominaties niet onder het mom van faillissement steken? Dat zou toch leuker zijn? Vgl het met de bemiddeling die brandweer is. 23 mei 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::Daar dacht ik ook aan.. is idd een goed idee. Maar wat bedoel je met Vgl??? Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 13:59 (UTC) ::::Vergelijk 23 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) :::::Artikel in de vredesgazet? Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) ::::::Huh? Ik volg ff niet. 23 mei 2007 14:05 (UTC) :::::::Of er hierover een artikel komt. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, da's goed :D Nu begrijp ik je :) 23 mei 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, a miracle.Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 14:12 (UTC) ::::::::::LOL, ik ga beginnen aan + Ik zal MenM in het rijksregister zetten 23 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik zal me maar snel gaan bezighouden met de regeringskrant (ps: Suggesties voor nieuwe naam zijn welkom!) 23 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::Miss Het Staatsblad 23 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is al iets beter ja, maar ik zou graag een keuze willen maken tussen enkele namen. 23 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Het Staatsblad vinnik ook goe. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) : Het Staatsblad is idd goed. 23 mei 2007 18:03 (UTC) ::Ok dan ;) 23 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) Boxje Neem eens een kijkje naar m'n nieuw boxje als je hier iets mee kan doen doe gerust sjabloon:Nieuw bericht 24 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :Waarvoor? 24 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) :P.S.: Ik heb ook een nieuw sjabloontje: Sjabloon:Politiek in Libertas. Handig? 24 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) nieuw sjabloon We hebben samen (Vercingetorix & Regaliorum) een handig boxje gemaakt om stemmingen samen te vatten. Kun je het een beetje waarderen? Hier een vbtje. 25 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) :Niet slecht Ingmar! Is het gemakkelijk in gebruik? 25 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::Euh, dat is toch dat sjabloon van Wikipedia? 25 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::Ongeveer wel, maar dan 100% handmatig :S. Alexandru eq. Er bestaat ook de extensie : Naam van de basketzaal (voorstel 1) Voorstel 1 Voorstel 2 25 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) :oh! Dit is zalig! 25 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::Ja. De Wikipedianen hebben dit lekker niet LOL 25 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Wow. mooi gedaan - wrm ben ik de enige die voorstel 2 kiest ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) ::::Ah, ik heb gewoon geklikt en niet gekeken welke voorbeeld dat is 25 mei 2007 19:06 (UTC) :Netjes, je kunt ook zelf je stem veranderen, maar niet terugtrekken. Hulde :P 25 mei 2007 19:08 (UTC) :::::Je kan dat gewoon vinden op . Daar staan alle extensies die wij hebben. 25 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) ::::::Oke, gelukkig snap daar alles van 25 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) NOT! :::::::LOL Er staat toch gewoon een uitleg bij in het Engels. 25 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm, misschien is mijn Engels ook niet zo goed :P Maar om dat alles helemaal door te spitten vond ik ook wel veel werk. 25 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :::::::::Da's waar. We zijn ook wat vh onderwerp aant afwijken. 25 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) District 2? Is er nu geen district 2? (Victoria, Maple Hills en dat Esperantaanse dorpje? Oftewel op het grote eiland maar buiten Wikistad?) Dan zou ook daar een vertegenwoordiger voor nodig zijn denkk. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet... LOL 25 mei 2007 19:35 (UTC) ::Ik weet het wel... Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) :::Pff, het is gelijk. (Lees: Moet ik hier echt alles beslissen? :p) 25 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) ::::Weet je wat, zal ik anders je taak als president overnemen? ;p Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :::::Dat zou je wel willen he :p. Dat is juridisch veel te moeilijk :p. 25 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :::::Tsja dan doe ktzo, ik sluip gwn je buitenverblijf binnen, hou een mes bij je keel en dwing je HET contract te tekenen. Oei, Big Bro is watching you ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:48 (UTC) ::::::En toch is dat niet mogelijk. Nah. 25 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) :::::::He, wat jammer nou ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) ::::::::Hoeveel gemeenten moet een district hebben? Beslis via een stemming in het Stemlokaal. 26 mei 2007 07:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ik denk eerder dat we dat uit de praktijk moeten te weten komen. Dwz als er wat meer gemeenten zijn. 26 mei 2007 07:42 (UTC) ::::::::::+Al die gemeenten liggen zo verspreid. Moet we niet wat dichter bij elkaar gaan? Of toch de volgende gemeenten. 26 mei 2007 08:06 (UTC) :::::::::::Bwa, dat hoeft niet. We zijn niet zo dichtbebouwd als in Vlaanderen he :p 26 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tja, da's ook waar. En met de nieuwe eilanden binnenkort... 26 mei 2007 08:08 (UTC) Wetsvoorstel Ik heb net een nieuw wetsvoorstel bedacht m.b.t. de, nu, 3 staatsleiders: *Als alle drie de staatsleiders akkoord gaan met een voorstel wordt dat voorstel aangenomen. *Als alle drie de staatsleiders niet akkoord gaan met een voorstel wordt dat voorstel afgewezen. *De stem van de eerste minister hangt af van de stem van de regering. Is er een meerderheid van de regering voor, d.w.z. +60% voor, dan is de stem van de eerste minister ook voor. Is er een meerderheid van de regering tegen, d.w.z. +60% tegen, dan is de stem van de eerste minister ook tegen. 26 mei 2007 10:49 (UTC) Anoniem vandaliseerd! Onmiddelijke blok gevraagd (1 dag) voor 81.246.144.89 Reden: Leeghalen van De Vredesgazet/Archief 2007. 26 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :Ok, blok voor 1 dag 26 mei 2007 17:05 (UTC) ::Gelukkig waren we er snel bij. Wie weet wat hij anders nog allemaal verwijderde... Ik heb hem in de Gevangenis van Wikistad gezet. Bezoekers toelaten hoofdcommissaris? :D 26 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::LOL 26 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::::Eindelijk nog eens actie in Wikistad. We kunnen dit in de Vredesgazet zetten: "Terrorist, die het archief van de Vredesgazet ging opblazn, opgepakt!" 26 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::::Goed idee! 26 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::::Heb ik ooit slechte ideeën? retorisch: geen antwoord vereist 26 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) :::::::Haha, lol! 26 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::::::::Voila, staat in de krant. 26 mei 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::::::::keb et gezien 26 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) :Om in het vervolg zulke anoniemen beter te kunnen "bestrijden" vraag ik je om Martijn en Alexandru ook rollbackrechten te geven. Ze zijn actief en weet wat kan en niet kan. We moeten snel kunnen reageren op zulke "aanvallen". 26 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Al is het actievste van buiten degene die deze rechten al hebben, dus ik zal het aan hem eens vragen 26 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) :::Martijn zit er altijd 's morgens vroeg op kan ook handig zijn + hij verdient het. 26 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::::Dat is waar maar we moeten ze ook niet aan iedereen geven + zoveel vandalisme hebben we nu ook weer niet he 26 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::Zoals je eerder al tegen mij zei "het zijn bescheiden rechten". Martijn kan het soms gebruiken bij zijn plannen van de wegen, als hij of iemand anders een fout maakt. 26 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Ik zei eerder als eens een mod-centrum te maken. Mss kunnen we beter eerst met een rollbackercentrum beginnen, er zullen binnenkort nog wel enkele komen en die moeten geinformeerd worden, hoe en wanneer ze hun rechten mogen gebruiken. 26 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) :::::::Dat zijn zorgen voor later. En devolgende keer dat er vandalisme is, zal ik het miss aan Martijn vragen. 26 mei 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::::::::Mss ook enkele nieuwe mod's want als er maar één rollbacker online is kan die niet veel doen behalve steeds "ongedaan maken"... Maarje weeral "zorgen voor later". 26 mei 2007 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, we zijn hier niet Wikipedia met duizenden gebruikers he. (PS: Vergeet niet all die die automatisch ook mod-rechten hebben) 26 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::::::::::Correctie: We zijn '''nog' niet Wikipedia met duizenden gebruikers.'' ;-) En al die staffmembers komen hier toch nooit op... 26 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) Levenslange blok gevraagd. Zie Overleg gebruiker:81.246.144.89‎, hij zal nooit stoppen en toch geen zinnige bijdragen leveren. 27 mei 2007 08:47 (UTC) :Wow, zalig! 27 mei 2007 10:21 (UTC) ::Lees: Eindelijk eens wat te doen hier! 27 mei 2007 10:22 (UTC) MenM was ook helemaal leeggehaald, door een zekere 87.64.161.142, merci Martijn voor het terugzetten van de hele pagina! MenM 27 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::LOL 27 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::::Wat zegt u, meneer de president, neemt u de grootste voetbalwedstrijd ooit van de Libertaanse voetbalgesschiedenis niet serieus?? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) rollback kan ik rollbackrechten krijgen? 27 mei 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Na wat ik gezien heb: Ja! 27 mei 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::En voor wat er nog kan komen: Ook ja! :p 27 mei 2007 12:53 (UTC) :Oke dank je 27 mei 2007 12:56 (UTC) ::Mss ook niet meer mod's? Al en ik waren in het begin alleen bezig tegen die vandaal, we moesten hem aan de praat houden totdat één van jullie kwam. Gelukkig kwam Dimi sneller dan verwacht. Wat als jullie de hele dag weg waren? Mss wijs om Al en mezelf (mss ook Martijn) mod maken? Want die kerel meent het. 27 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::Zoveel in één keer? Dat niet, maar jij miss als er binnen deze week nog redelijk wat vandalisme is. Ok? 27 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::::Er zal nog wel wat vandalisme komen met die anonieme vandaal. En met veel kun je makkelijk één iemand bedwingen ;-) 27 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) :::::Maar vind je mijn idee goed? 27 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) (PS: Jij kan nog maar alleen mod worden, want jij hebt dat zelf goedgekeurd)